1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus of image processing to enhance image qualities and to reduce noise in ultrasound imaging.
2. Description of Related Arts
Image processing typically enhances image quality by smoothing, sharpening and improving the overall image contrast. Smoothing, for example, can reduce noise and improve contrast. However, in the case of medical imaging, smoothing may cause the loss of some clinically important features. Such important image features are usually detected as discontinuities by discontinuity detection filters. Detection of discontinuities can be performed at a level of edge, line, or point. With reference to FIG. 1, there are illustrated prior art edge detection filters 11. With reference to FIG. 2, there are illustrated prior art line detection filters 21. With reference to FIG. 3, there are illustrated prior art point detection filters 31. Unfortunately, prior art filters 11, 21, and 31 all tend to be sensitive to noise or the signal to noise ratio of the image. There is therefore needed a filter for both detecting and preserving important image features.